Ethan Phillips
Ethan Phillips is the former CEO of Phillips' Industries and a vigilante operating under the pseudonym "Ultraman". He is a former member of the MTVBusters and is currently the leader of the Neo-Busters. Arc Early life The Ninja of MTVB City The College Years A Death In The Fam Ultraman No More Rise of the Manghunter The Prison Chronicles The Yellow King Saga Civil War After participating in the Battle of the Yellow King, Ethan left the Busters once more to travel the world. Although they say travel broadens the mind, Ethan's depression and hatred for humanity only worsened when he saw the conditions of those living in a post-Buster world. Ethan believed that due to the Buster's presence, people had stopped fighting for themselves and that out of fear of extraterrestrial and supernatural threats, human crimes had fallen through the cracks and corruption went rampant. It was during this time of exploration that Ethan also discovered the mastermind behind his sister's assassination, his father. After killing his father, Ethan set his eyes on the Busters, believing that if he were to best them in combat and dismantle them, then he'd prove to the rest of the world that the Busters were not worthy of admiration and people would start to fend for themselves. He gave himself up for the murder of his father and was imprisoned. In his cell, Ethan plotted; he hired an assassin to go after Mayor Swift, pinning his murder on Tahulk. With Tahulk on the run, the Busters' reputation was quickly damaged. Not too long after, Ethan was released from prison after using a loophole to his advantage. Immediately following his release, Ethan sought to get his company back. Upon doing so, he built up a relationship with Zephero's vampiric clan, strengthening his own company and turning potential allies against the Busters. He denounced superheroics to the public, stating that Ultraman was "dead" and that the MTVBusters were responsible for all the bad stuff that had happened to the city over the years. The citizens were inclined to agree, still recovering from the Yellow King's invasion. Despite him supposedly retiring from the life of vigilantism, he continued to operate under a different alias, this time going by the name "The Eradicator". As the Eradicator, Ethan killed two admins who were abusing their powers by using their banhammer on an innocent teenager. Ethan's actions both in and out of costume incited a civil war between himself, the Busters, a new batch of vigilantes that followed in the Eradicator's footsteps and a group of heroes (The Gleaming Knight, Zephiroth, and Tah - Lord of Metal) inspired by the original Busters. Finally everything came to a head when Ethan, once again under the guise of Ultraman, fought his comrades and broadcasted their fight to the world. Ethan emerged the victor, publicly declared that the Busters were "dead" and that now the common person had to fend for themselves. Ethan proceeded to fake his own death, supposedly blowing himself up and the Dataship. Millions attended Ethan's funeral, all of whom wore a ninja mask in his honor. Essentially what Ethan had done was create a world where everyone had the potential to become, in his words, an "Ultraman", someone who fought for themselves, not relying on others to solve their problems. With everyone believing him to be dead, Ultraman returned to operate once again from the shadows. Forming the Neo-Busters Disappearance Trivial Information Category:Characters Category:Characters appearing in the MTVBverse Category:Characters portrayed by Ultra Category:Members of the MTVBusters Category:Members of the Neo-Busters